Lost
by Shanelle-kun
Summary: Remake of the original story. Sometimes a woman loses her way through life. That's exactly what happens to the protagonist ladies of MTOS and the sequel. Rated for violence, cursing, and others. Fem!Izaya and Fem!Shizuo.


_I felt my Kanra and Shizuka muses springing fort, so I thought I'd give this a shot. This is only the first chapter of the new and improved Lost. I apologize beforehand for the cliff hanger. I'm still working out some details at the moment._

 _ **Warning**_ _: There is a chance that Non-consensual sex (Or as I call it, Rape) will be present in this story at some point. I'm not sure when exactly, but there's a possibility because one of my characters are just that much of a dick. I will warn you on the chapter that it's present in. This chapter doesn't need to be read to understand the rest of the story. There will also be drugs present in the story, and just a general dark theme, as well as infidelity/cheating. Overall, however, happy._

 _I do not own Durarara!. All I own are my Original Characters._

* * *

Tonight could not be any worst. Between her client being a total butt tonight, and then the number of drunk _idiots_ around, her mood is incredibly sour. She didn't know _why_ she agreed to come to this party in the first place. It was such a bad idea. Not to mention, She doesn't drink, unlike certain brutes.

Speaking of, she wonders if said brute got the same invitation she had gotten. Layla was always a party girl…who got with way too many men. Then again, maybe she's just saying that. To be honest, the raven-haired female wondered what it's like to be so…Promiscuous and not have any commitments. Then again, that kind of lifestyle has its ups and downs too, she was certain.

But maybe Layla doesn't have to deal with that. Maybe she has it easy. Kanra shrugged, not knowing and honestly not caring all that much. She was in a relationship, after all. What good would it do her to think of such things?

Although, to be honest, her relationship is sinking. Randall has _changed_ quite a bit in the few years. To think that he would even betray her in such a way that he has…to the point of doing _that_ to her...

She sighed softly. A drink suddenly did not sound all too bad.

 _Meanwhile…_

The blonde sighed softly to herself, serving yet another drink to a random customer. Tonight could not be any worst, but at least she was away from Jaydon for the time being. Then again, Jaydon and Randall were both away on some business trip, thankfully. It put her at ease knowing she wouldn't see him at least for a few more days. Then she'd worry about his return.

As mean as it is to say this, she hoped he would not return.

She didn't understand how she could be so _blind_. He _reeked_ of bad news. However, she gave him a chance, much like she's doing for the flea. Speaking of, how the hell did that happen? That she and her archenemy would be…sort of close?

Maybe because she didn't fear her like the rest of Ikebukuro does…

Still, for all the shit flea has done, Shizuka was surprised she hasn't squashed her yet. Then again, she would rather not kill if she can avoid it..

And maybe that's why they're the best of friends. Or so Kanra would claim. Shizuka, on the other hand, wouldn't say they were _that_ close. Not yet. And she couldn't say they would ever be that close either, but she would try if the flea would.

Speaking of, was that the raven-haired woman walking over? She would recognize that fur-lined jacket anytime, anywhere. However, her outfit was different from usual. She wore a black dress, Shizuka was certain that was called a bodycon dress? Something like that, she just knew it was literally hugging her figure. The dress was a halter with a deep v-neck, but her jacket covered up her back if it was showing. It left little to the imagination, or some bullshit like that. She also had on high heels, and her hair was slightly curled up. Her smirk present the moment she saw the blonde's expression, causing Shizuka to half glare.

"Fancy meeting you here, Zuka~" She purred and took a seat in the only available stool, immediately ignoring all the stares she was receiving. Shizuka rolled her eyes. "Oh hush it flea. What will it be?" Kanra pouted, though quiet for the moment, as if thinking. "How about a Cosmopolitan?" At this I blinked at the other.

"Since when did you drink?" I questioned, but none the less begin to make the drink for her. Who was this woman and what has she done with the woman I know?  
"I don't" She answered, "but tonight is different." At this, I nodded, understanding, and continued making her drink with expertise. "So….Layla?" I queried, amber hues on the raven-haired woman. She nodded slowly. "Yep. I wonder if this was her way of saying we both need to chill?"

"Probably. You know she's a party girl and thinks everything can be solved with drinks and sex…" She heard a soft chuckle from the informant, and saw a rather rare smile on her features. "Well, to be fair those do sound appealing~ especially the latter. Well, provided you find a good partner…"

"That's my point." I stated, finishing her drink and carefully sliding it over to her. She smiled and paid me, before taking a small sip. "I mean, seriously what if that partner is…well…you know?" I couldn't finish the question without my face heating up. At this, Kanra laughed softly.

"You finish the job yourself~ Shizuka, I get the feeling you have never been laid." I sighed, noticing the time finally, and started to clean up the top of the bar and some of the glasses. My shift here was over. "I haven't. People _fear_ me, and besides that…Jaydon…"

"What, you're engaged and he hasn't had you? He sucks. But I have someone else in mind for you _anyway_ ~" Kanra grinned, a promising glint to her eyes visible. Shizuka frowned out of worry and slight distrust.

"I'm engaged."  
"Yeah, to a douche. Besides, I see the way you look at a _certain_ male~"

Was she talking about…?!

"Yeah, so?" Kanra rolled her eyes. "Sooooo….let me hook you two up!~ I know a good man when I see one, and I know you two would hook up quite well. You and-"

"SShhhh!"

"What? It's not like-"

"Kanra? Shizuka? What are you two doing here?" Shit.

* * *

 _Well. There you have it. Chapter One of Lost. Well, the remake. I actually managed to make this into nearly 1,000 words before cutting it off there. (minus A/Ns) so I'm proud of myself!_

 _I'll be sure to post that warning at the top of every chapter. Until next chapter~_

 _R &R~_


End file.
